Phillipe Nover
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Brooklyn, New York | team = Team INSIGHT | rank = Black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 5 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Phillipe J. Nover (born February 3, 1984), is a Filipino-American mixed martial artist. He is best known for making it to the finals of The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs. Team Mir. Mixed martial arts career Nover was born and raised in Brooklyn. He was born into a Filipino and American family. He trained with Sifu Ralph Mitchell at Universal Defense Systems which covers Filipino Arnis (similar to Filipino KaliKali (martial art)/Eskrima), Muay Thai, Kick Boxing, Kung-Fu, Judo, Jeet Kun Do and Savate. He attended Kingsborough Community College and works at Coney Island Hospital as a registered nurse in the ER. Phillipe is currently pursuing graduate studies at SUNY Downstate Medical Center. He began training in martial arts at age ten and attended Leon Goldstein High School. Nover holds a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Alexander "Soca" Freitas and fights out of Team Insight. He has been fighting Pro MMA since 2003. Phillipe normally fought as a welterweight but since The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs. Team Mir only had an opening for lightweights and light-heavyweights he had to cut weight to be able to participate. Dana White called him "Fainting Phillipe" because he had fainted when White was announcing the coaches. In the preliminary round, Phillipe defeated Joe Duarte with a rear naked choke in the second round. On episode 8, Nover defeated Dave Kaplan with again another rear naked choke then proclaimed himself as the toughest registered nurse on the planet. In the same episode Dana White mentions that Nover reminds him of a young Georges St. Pierre. Phillipe defeated George Roop in the semi-finals via a Kimura lock. Phillipe lost in the Ultimate Finale on December 13, 2008 to Efrain Escudero via unanimous decision. Phillipe Nover fought Kyle Bradley at UFC 98, losing by a controversial TKO at 1:03 of the first round. After taking down Nover, Bradley landed some heavy punches on his prone opponent. Nover was pulling guard ready to defend, however Referee Yves Lavigne stopped the fight. Phillipe Nover was set to fight Sam Stout at Ultimate Fight Night 19, replacing the injured Kyle Bradley. On September 16, 2009, the day of the fight, Nover had a syncopal episode. As a result, the match with Stout was canceled. Nover then faced a fellow Ultimate Fighter alumni Rob Emerson at UFC 109 on February 6, 2010. Nover lost a controversial unanimous decision, bringing his UFC record to 0-3 which resulted in his release from the promotion. After the release, Nover plans on joining the Bellator Fighting Championships lightweight tournament. Brazilian Jiu-jitsu Before his fight with Efrain Escudero, Phillipe was awarded a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu by Alexandre "Soca" Freitas on Dec. 6, 2008. The ceremony took place at the Soca Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Academy in New York. Phillipe has been studying BJJ for the past eight years. Professional MMA Record References External links *Official Website *TUF Profile * ja:フィリップ・ノヴァー Category:1984 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Filipino American sportspeople Category:People from Brooklyn Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people